Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a RF coaxial angle-connector part embodied as a coaxial connector-part module having coaxial connector parts disposed in a front wall of a housing. The RF coaxial angle-connector part is mounted on a base, for example a printed circuit board. Coaxial inner conductors are inserted, in each case in an insulated fashion, inside of coaxial outer conductors that are inserted, screwed and/or integrated in the housing. The metallized-plastic housing of the coaxial connector-part module has, on a bottom edge, a multiplicity of contact bearing feet having bearing surfaces that constitute Surface Mounted Device (hereinafter, "SMD") connections. The contact bearing feet are used both for mounting the housing on the base as well as for conductively connecting the SMD connections to connections that are disposed on the base. The metallization of the housing is divided up into metallized regions that are electrically isolated from one another for DC isolation at least between the metallization of the contact bearing feet having SMD connections and the remainder of the metallization of the housing. Conductive connections between the coaxial inner-conductor ends on the side where the SMD connections are located and the SMD connections are produced by insulated metallic inner-conductor connection pieces.
Such an RF coaxial angle-connector part has already been disclosed in German Patent 197 16 139 C1. The construction of such a coaxial connector-part module has the advantage, over such monoblocks of known configuration as are disclosed, for example, in European Patent EP 0 555 933 B1, that it can be manufactured much more cheaply in terms of production technology and with a lower overall weight.